


How To Calm Your Werewolf

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bottom Theo, Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, Mostly smut and fluff, Rage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Theo is called to calm a raging Liam who is locked in Mason's basement at a house party. SMUT ensues. Such smut. Secret smut.Smut means sexy times. So don't read this if you have fragile sensibilities.





	How To Calm Your Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> From a live fic a billion years ago :D

'Where is he?' Theo stood in the doorway holding his phone. Mason's eyes were wide, darting from Theo back to the party going on behind him. Theo's annoyance didn't come from not being invited to the party--it came from not being invited and then being called at 1am to come "deal with an issue". Which lately had turned into code for "calm Liam down" because no one in Scott's pack could get the beta to cool his claws after they'd come out. Except for Theo it seemed. Something that the chimera knew riled Stiles up (and something he tossed out in front of the human whenever possible). The smell of sweat and alcohol hit him like a wall from behind Mason. There must have been at least forty people crammed into the teenager's downstairs floor. Who knew how many more were upstairs.

'Dude, you need to stop him.' Mason said.

'Where. Is. He?' Theo made sure to form each word slowly. Mason looked a little tipsy. Smelled a little tipsy.

'We put him in my room an then he wrecked my room and then we put him in the basement.' Mason slurred.

'The basement.' Theo nodded. He gently pushed Mason aside and made his way through the thick mass of writhing bodies. Hands glided over his chest. His arms. His ass. He tossed a glare at everyone in his vicinity but it was hard to pick out the culprits. Steeling himself for the war he was about to walk into, Theo shrugged it off and opened the basement door.

'Liam?' Theo peered into the darkness. The steps were made of wood. Mason's parents hadn't quite gotten around to finishing the basement, but Theo knew there was a rec room at the bottom of the stairs, complete with a tattered couch and an old TV for video games. He strained his ears to catch any sound the teenager made. It was completely silent.

Theo fumed. If Liam went into a rage and escaped again he wasn't going to be the one to track him down. Let Scott drive back and do it. Or Malia. Or literally any one but him.

'Fuck it.' He muttered, heading down the stairs. The boards creaked under his weight. When he got to the bottom he felt a breeze from one of the windows that was sitting wide open. 'Shit.'

Theo pulled the window closed, turning around when he heard a low growl from under the stairs. Flashing gold eyes told him exactly where the beta was. 

'At least we're not gonna play hide and seek at one am.' Theo said, walking towards Liam. The beta snarled, fangs bared. It was hard to tell what might set Liam off. His IED made him react in ways that seemed disproportionate to what was happening, at least to the people around him. Theo had seen the aftermath one too many times. The guilt. The shame. It was better if Liam's anger was directed toward him. To one place. That way no one would get hurt, and Liam never needed to worry.

'I'm right here, mini-boss.’ Theo smirked. Winding Liam up was kind of fun, though the successive punches in the face that were bound to follow were less fun. Still, it kept Liam focused on him. Kept his anger sharp and in a straight line. Theo didn't mind if Liam hated him. Or maybe it wasn't that intense lately. Mild dislike might be a better word. At least Theo had a purpose. At least he could be close in some way.

Liam snarled again, lunging from his hiding place under the steps. Theo leapt backward, taunting, 'Almost got me there, Dunbar. But you're going to have to try a lot harder than that.’

Liam's mouth opened, fangs glistening in the light from outside the window. The beta's head dropped, eyes trained on Theo's face. Claws flexing. Theo swallowed. He knew he would heal. He knew that this was the best he could hope for in life. A reason to live. To keep Liam safe. To keep him from making mistakes that would tear his heart apart. It still hurt to see those eyes look at him like that. It still frightened him.

Liam straightened. Theo braced for an attack.

It never came.

'Theo...' Liam's voice was hoarse. 'What are you doing?'

'Just swung by. Decided to crash the party.' Theo said, circling around Liam. When the beta eventually rushed him he didn't want Mason's TV to become a casualty.

'You're trying to make me hurt you.' Liam growled.

'I'm helping you.' Theo said.

'No.' Liam snarled, claws flexing. He held back, watching the chimera circle. Theo frowned. This was new. This was different. Usually Liam was full on rage mode with clawing and ripping at anything that moved. Which was why a werewolf or other supernatural that could heal was the best way to deal with him. In the past few weeks Theo was the only one that could console him after the rage faded. And now even that seemed to be failing.

Theo panicked. If he couldn't draw Liam's anger, the beta was bound to lash out at someone human eventually. He was bound to hurt someone he cared about, and that would break him. And seeing that, knowing that he could have stopped it, would break Theo.

'C'mon, little wolf. Where's that anger? Where's the fight?' Theo gave his smuggest grin. A deep rumble came from Liam's chest as his shoulders relaxed.

Theo gritted his teeth. Didn't Liam get it? Didn't he understand? Theo was doing this to protect him. To save him! The chimera snarled, lashing out with claws to provoke Liam. The instant he smelled the other boy's blood regret took hold inside like a tangle of thorns squeezing his heart.

Liam looked away, waiting for the cuts on his face to heal before he looked at Theo. 'No.'

'Liam...you have to fight me. C'mon!'

'No!' Liam bellowed. He lunged forward. Theo braced for the impact--he'd finally succeeded. He felt Liam's claws connect to the cement wall on either side of his head. When Theo looked up he was looking into Liam Dunbar's blue eyes, hurt coloring the beta's face.

'I know what you're doing.'

'Yeah?' Theo said. He could still feel the anger coming from the werewolf in front of him.

'It won't work.'

'Don't be so sure.' Theo smirked.

'I know it won't work.’

'How?'

'I won't hurt you, Theo. I don't want to hurt you any more.' Liam said, eyes pleading.

Theo looked away, unable to bear the brunt of emotion in the boy's eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to work.

'You think I don't know? That I don't remember?' Liam growled.

'It's better like this.' Theo said. He wanted to look Liam in the eyes. He wanted to challenge the beta--threaten his dominance and his instincts, but the thorns around his heart tightened. Liam was in pain, because he was in pain.

'No.' Liam said, 'Never again.'

'You're going to hurt someone. It's better if you hurt me.' Theo said, trying to reason with the beta.

Liam growled, snapping his jaws shut before shaking the anger off.

'See? You don't have control.'

'Then help me.'

Theo straightened, claws out.

'Not like that.' Liam whined. He leaned forward, forehead pressed to Theo's chest. The chimera's heart started to race at the touch. He could smell the tears before he saw them. 

'If I hurt you again... I can't Theo. I can’t live with it.’

Theo felt his breath catch in his throat. Liam's cheek rested on his chest. The beta's claws were still out. Twitching. Barely held back.

'I can heart your heart.' Liam muttered.

Theo relaxed against the stone of the wall behind him. Maybe he'd been wrong this entire time. Maybe he'd caused more harm than good. It wasn't a surprise--everything he touched seemed to become twisted. Except Liam. Liam was the one truly good thing in his life. And he'd been hurting him. Not on purpose. Not intentionally.

Theo reached out, hand shaking. More afraid than he'd been in his entire life. More afraid than when he was dragged to hell. More afraid than when the Dread Doctors cut him open and ripped out his weak heart. He let his fingers tangle, then settle, in Liam's thick mane. The beta leaned into it. Theo could feel Liam's entire body relax and melt into him.

'I... I'm sorry.' Theo whispered. How had he been so wrong?

'S'ok.' Liam said. A small hiccup followed the aftermath of tears.

'You're still mad.' Theo said. The anger was just beneath the surface. It was a problem. There was no way he'd be able to get Liam home like this. He still needed a way to calm the beta. Soothe him. It was a big risk...

'Liam,' Theo said, tilting the beta's chin up. At least if Liam punched him then they could work the anger out the old way. He leaned down, lips touching the edge of Liam's. Testing. Questioning.

Liam opened his lips and moved them into Theo's. The chimera felt sharp claws grip his sides. He winced as they caught the surface of his skin, barely scratching.

The soft kiss took a quick turn. Theo could feel all of Liam's anger channeled into it--making it urgent. Hungry. Feral.

Theo broke the kiss, gasping for breath as he pulled back. Liam moved forward with urgency, seeking his lips but instead knocking their heads together.

'Liam, wait.'

Liam growled.

'Liam. Listen. I need to know you're okay with this. I need to know, okay?' Theo said, resting his hand on Liam's neck. Stroking softly with his thumb. Liam softened, breath ragged and chest heaving.

'Theo.. if you stop I swear to god...'

Theo smiled, pulling Liam into a deep kiss. 'That was all I needed to hear, Dunbar.'

Liam grabbed him by the waist, pinning him to the wall as they made out. Theo fought for breath between Liam's forceful kissing. This was much better than being punched in the face. Above them the music of the party amped up, bass bleeding into the basement as Liam nipped at Theo's chin and lower lip.

'That hurt.' Theo smiled. He let his fangs peek out as he nipped back, thinking it would get Liam to back off. Instead the scent of the beta's arousal intensified. The hungry look in Liam's eyes was almost frightening. Theo felt himself being lifted off the ground effortlessly and tossed onto the tattered couch in the middle of the room.

Before he had a chance to catch his breath Liam was on top of him, pressing their chests together before the beta moved to Theo's neck--fangs grazing the thick muscles that led to Theo's collar bone. Before Theo could even suggest taking his shirt off Liam was shredding it with his claws to expose the chimera's chest.

'You're buying me a new shirt after this.' Theo muttered between kisses.

'Shut up.' Liam urged, tracing his claws down Theo's chest to his belt.

Theo squirmed. He was rock hard in his jeans and the pressure from Liam's weight wasn't helping the situation.

Just when he thought Liam was going to rip his belt off, the beta leaned in, biting Theo's neck, his chest, his abs. Fangs catching on the lean tilt of muscle that led under the elastic band of the chimera's underwear.

Theo shifted his weight, earning a growl from the werewolf hovering over him. Theo smirked--two could play at that game. He flicked his eyes gold and dove forward, tearing off Liam's button up shirt with his fangs. Instead of pushing him away, Liam drew Theo's face to him, pressing the chimera's snarl to his chest. Theo inhaled Liam's scent before leaning back. The moonlight outside was just enough to carve out the shape of Liam's muscles--flexing and stretching as the beta's chest heaved, eyes locked on Theo.

The chimera pushed Liam back gently. A soft growl came from Liam's chest as he allowed Theo to alter his position. Theo pulled off the shredded remains of Liam's shirt before gripping the edge of his jeans--claws digging in. Theo gave a quick yank, shredding the pants and discarding them. Liam's hard cock snaked along his leg, held in place by the tight boxer briefs he always wore.

Theo dropped to his knees, kissing the inside of Liam's thigh. The chimera was rewarded with a whimper. Theo smirked. This was a much more effective way of dealing with Liam's anger issues.

Theo leaned it, nipping Liam's jaw, then his chin--drawing the beta forward into another kiss. Theo could feel Liam's fangs glancing against his teeth. It wasn't the smoothest kiss, but the raw hunger behind it made him eager for more. He reached down, squeezing Liam's cock through the thin fabric, making the werewolf break away and hiss through clenched teeth.

Theo dipped his head down. He'd never actually done this before, but he'd been thinking about it. A lot. He peeled down Liam's underwear, exposing his hard cock. A drop of clear fluid was leaking from the tip. Theo swiped his tongue across it, making Liam whine--back arching.

The taste of Liam blossomed across Theo's tongue. Without a second thought he opened his lips and took as much of Liam's cock in his mouth as possible. He briefly regretted the slashes Liam was making in the couch cushions, but it was a small price to pay.

'Theo holyshit!' Liam rumbled, grabbing the back of the chimera's head. Theo nearly choked as more of Liam's cock went down his throat than he was prepared for.

Theo slapped Liam's abs and pulled off.

'You dick.' Theo frowned. Liam's eyes were blue and glassy. No fangs. Lots of claws. Still work to do. Theo looked at the beta's cock--slick with spit and throbbing only inches from his face.

'Theo.' Liam panted. The chimera growled. This wasn't going to be enough. He thrust his hands into the cushions of the couch. He knew that Mason stashed lube it in sometimes--he accidentally found it several times when they were all crashing in the basement and playing video games. Theo grinned as his fingers closed around a plastic tube.

He got to his feet, stepping out his jeans and underwear, nearly falling over as he struggled out of his socks.

'Theo?' Liam sounded confused. Upstairs a catchy pop song was playing. Mason must have forgotten about them completely by now. Theo felt sure enough they wouldn't be disturbed.

'Don't get the wrong idea, Dunbar.' Theo said, pooling some lube in his palm and slicking up Liam's cock. 'I'm not usually this easy.'

'I don't--' Liam's words were lost as Theo gripped his cock and slid up and down several times, twisting his wrist. Liam's hips bucked--he was lost in the sensations Theo was causing. Once he was worked into a frenzy Theo released him, stepping back.

Liam gave a soft growl.

'Gonna go big bad wolf on me, Liam?' Theo teased. Liam gritted his teeth.

'Not gonna hurt you.'

'You won't hurt me, Dunbar. C'mon.'

Theo turned his back to Liam, looking over his shoulder. The beta shot to his feet, hovering just behind the chimera. Theo could feel Liam's claws running down his back, coming to rest at the top of his ass. Liam nuzzled into the back of Theo's neck as he pressed his thick cock to the cleft of Theo's ass.

Theo reached back, pulling Liam tight to his body. The slick lube made the beta's cock glide against Theo's skin, causing the werewolf to shiver with pleasure.

'Now's your chance, little wolf.' Theo said, trying to catch a small kiss from the beta.

'Don't call me that.' Liam snarled, gently biting the edge of Theo's neck. The chimera shivered, holding still as Liam's hips thrust forward--searching.

The chimera chuckled, grabbing hold of Liam's cock and guiding it to his hole. Liam was too far gone to do it himself. Theo hissed as Liam pushed in with an urgent thrust, causing a dull pain. Liam sense the distress and started to pull out.

'No!' Theo reached behind, keeping Liam's body tight to his. 'Just... stay still.'

Liam growled but remained still. Theo leaned forward, resting his head against the steps. Liam was a lot bigger than the three fingers he was accustomed to.

'Move.' Theo gasped. The pain had faded to a faint memory. He could feel the hesitation coiled in Liam's body. Theo raised his shoulder slightly and arched his back, sliding back on Liam's cock at a steady pace. He could hear the beta's claws digging into the wooden steps near his head.

'Move.' Theo said again. The feeling of Liam inside of him was better than he imagined. Physically it was amazing, but more than that. It was Liam—the most frustrating, beautiful, annoying, amazing person in Theo’s life. The beta gave a hesitant jostle with his hips, making Theo chuckle.

Liam frowned, gripping Theo's hips gently as he rallied for a second attempt.

This time he dropped his hips and pushed off with the balls of his feet, sliding his entire length deep into Theo. The chimera moaned, glad the music from the party above muffled the sound.

Liam growled in pleasure at the effect his movement had. He rested his chin on Theo's shoulder and redoubled his efforts, moving at a constant and steady pace. Theo scrambled to grab hold of the stairs in front of him. The thickness of Liam cock, the even, deep thrusts--it was all more than he ever thought it would be. More than he could handle, not that he'd ever tell Liam that. He fought to keep control. His own cock throbbed in response to Liam's efforts. He was getting dangerously close to cumming and he hadn't even touched himself yet.

Theo bit his lip--he was so close. But this was about helping Liam. He needed to make sure the beta got everything out of his system.

'Is that...all you got...little wolf?' Theo taunted. Liam growled and sped up his thrusts, forcing Theo to drop to his knees. The chimera tried to change positions, but the fangs on the back of his neck told him that might be a bad idea.

Theo dropped his head and let Liam move at his own pace, trying to keep his own climax at bay while the werewolf's movements became shallow and erratic. He knew Liam was close.

He waited until he could feel Liam's legs tremble, then Theo clenched down on the beta's cock as hard as he could. The howl tore past Liam's lips and filled up the entire house. His grip on Theo's waist tightened as he climaxed deep inside of the chimera, hips moving with a mind of their own in the last few moments. Theo clenched his teeth as his own orgasm hit--splashing cum all over the floor of Mason's basement rec room.

He panted, feeling the sweat from Liam's skin drip onto his back like scalding water. The beta's weight was against him then as Liam went limp. Theo managed to catch hold of him before he tumbled onto the floor, easing him down.

Liam's breath tapered off into a steady, calm rhythm. Theo looked between them--they were both huge messes. But it did the trick. The beta's anger was gone, along with claws and fangs and pointy ears. Theo struggled to get to his feet so he could find his underwear. A gentle grip stopped him.

'Stay here. With me.'

'You're on the floor.'

'Stay with me on the floor.'

Theo hesitated, then settled onto the hard floor next to a very soft, very sweaty Liam.

'I've never...I mean...I don't...' Liam fumbled for the words.

'It was good for me, too.' Theo said.

'Shut up.' Liam swatted him. 'I'm trying to thank you.'

'I think we might be a bit beyond that. I mean your dick was--'

'Theo!'

'So now you're bashful. Good to know.'

'Shut up.' Liam mumbled, burying his face in Theo's shoulder. The chimera grinned.

'What happened anyway?' Theo asked, tugging a few strands of Liam's chest hair. The werewolf swatted his hand away.

'Some girl knocked over Mason's family pictures. She was so rude. I just... I dunno. It just kinda happened.'

'I guess that's what you get for going to stupid parties.'

'Sorry you didn't get invited.'

'Don't care.'

'You care.' Liam smiled, pressing a kiss to Theo's nose. Theo grunted.

'When did it get over?’ Liam asked.

'What?'

'The party?'

'It's still happening.'

'Then why is it so quiet?’ Liam asked, cheek pressed to Theo’s chest.

Theo tilted his head. The music had stopped entirely. More than that--it sounded like several people breathing in the room with them.

Theo blinked and tilted his head back to look directly up the stairs. Mason, Corey, and Nolan were staring at them. Brett and Lori lurked behind them, giggling.

'Please say we can do that again. A lot. I liked it. I like you.' Liam beamed, completely oblivious to the audience. Theo nudged him, trying to get him to notice they weren't alone anymore.

'I especially liked when you swallowed my whole--'

'Liam!' Theo hissed.

Liam tilted is head back, leaning into Theo's chest. His face fell slightly when he took in the sight of his friends, all staring at him from the landing at the top of the stairs.

'We heard all the howling... Ummm, we thought you were hurt?' Mason managed.

'I don't think they're hurt.' Brett smirked.

'Ummm... so... I guess you managed to calm him down.' Mason looked at Theo.

'Yup. I'm a bonafide Liam whisperer.'

'I bet that's not all that's bonafide.' Nolan chuckled. Brett nudged him in the ribs. 'Ow.'

'Okay. Shows over.' Theo said, continuing to lie there.

'Scram!' The chimera yelled, making the rest of them scramble.

'And shut the door!'

The loud slam told them that they were alone again. Theo closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the hard floor.

'Next time we do it on a bed. Close to a shower.'


End file.
